Fairy Ring
by CRuShVSky
Summary: A fairy ring is a mythical place where the Fae roam, dance and play. But disturbing a Fairy ring comes at a price, those who step inside a Fairy ring don't come out and are instead replaced by Changelings. Typically Changelings are harmless, going through life with an instinctual knowledge of the timeline and no desire to change it. These three Changelings are anything but normal.
1. demons,shields, and keys

**Chapter 1: Demons, Keys, and Shields**

**Valentina's P.O.V**

**Quietly, I moved around the debris. My world was falling apart. The entire city was destroyed. My home was gone. I felt so sad, but I could not shed a tear. Father always taught me that ,no matter how bad it gets, I have to save my tears. I could see a small hand sticking out of the rocks. I tried to maneuver my way to it, but I was hurt badly. There seemed to be a cut across my leg. A very deep cut. Trying hard not to strain myself, I yelled for help. My shields had been effective, but I was losing magic energy. I could still hear the roar of a terrifying beast. How was I going to escape this? A girl, maybe three or four years older than me, came running down the refuse. As soon as she caught my eye, the small hand began to wave and grasp for something, anything within reach. **

**" Hey, get your ass over here and help me!" I yelled at the girl.**

**I grabbed the small hand and pulled hard. Suddenly a girl popped through the rubble. The brunette was close to my age, or she was possibly younger than me. I remember that I was only eleven at the time. I was only a child. She started to cough and then sat up. The fire-engine redhead showed up in that same moment. **

**"Stupid children, what the hell are you doing lying around? Can you not see the towering demon about one hundred paces in front of us?" she yelled with her eyes glowing in rage.**

**Immeadiately, I looked around for the large beast. There seemed to be humming coming from the odd girl, creepy humming. I threw pebbles at the stupid demon. None of the pebbles hit the monster as it slowly moved to the mountain pass. The song that the girl was singing came out in small pieces. **

**"... send shivers down your spine." she sang under her breath.**

**I felt my vision growing dim as I tried to help the smaller girl up to get out of the way. The scary girl used an even scarier magic to destroy the two mountains that the beast stood between . At this point the little one was on my back, and I was hauling ass to the nearest building. That is one crossfire that you would not want to be caught in. I brought the girl to a small cottage that lacked a roof, and a door. **

**" What is your name?" I asked the girl. " Skyla," she whispered. "I'm Val," I replied. " And I am Sylvanis," the scary girl's voice came, " Let's get out of here before things get worse." **

**I lifted the small girl onto my back once again. Even her little weight was hard for me to carry. Although I was hurt and having visual difficulties, I held her tight against my back. **

**We walked like that for a while, in dark silence that was surely not going to be broken. Skyla had been asleep for that while. Out of nowhere, a girl with purple eyes and odd clothing appeared. **

**"Are you hurt, darling?" she scremed frantically while rushing to Sky. " What the, who are you? Where did you come from?" Sylvanis yelled to the odd-ball that had a fantastic appearing act. That's when Sky, a nickname that I had come up with, woke up. **

**" Don't worry, it's just my spirit. Nini, did I summon you?" she questioned groggily. " No, silly child. You were in danger, so I summoned myself." " I'm okay, Nini, really. These girls saved me!" **

**At this point I understood that Sky was a celestial wizard. If she used celestial magic, and I re-quipped; What the hell was Syl's, another nickname I had so cleverlly developed, magic? Now everyone was arguing about what we were supposed to do now, why we had Sky, where we were going, etc. **

**"Would you all just SHUT UP!" the flame head screeched. **

**After that we continued our silent journey. I was not sure who I was with, honestly, but I felt like we already shared a bond that was not soon to be broken.**


	2. crush

Fairy Ring

Chapter 2: Crush

Syl's POV

Why aren't they talking? Sure, I asked them to shut up but not forever! I really hate the quiet. Oh no, did I say something to offend them?! Wait, calm down, Sly Sylvie Syntrivi does not panic! Get a grip! Oh, but what if I reminded them of something horrible. No! keep it together Sylvanas! Just because you don't interact with others a lot, are more than a little off kilter, and are ever so slighty terrifying does not mean that you automatically drive off everyone you so much as glare at. Analyze the situation.

Needs: Shelter, First-aid

Alies: Celestial mage, Re-equipper, Celestial spirit

Condition: Celestial mage is in need of serious medical attention, Re-equipper is bruised, but otherwise fine although she is magically exhausted, Celestial spirit is completely fine and magically fresh.

Me? I'm fine. Magically, only about one-third charged, but I'm fine. No need to panic.

"It's getting late. We should make camp."

Okay, camp? Yeah, I can do that.

Needs: Shelter Priority: Apha

Let's see what materials we have to work with here. Rocks? Useless, Forest? Trees! Yes, I can work with trees. Crush the trees and use the limbs to make a tent, simple. Okay, I can do this. I walked for a few more yards into a clearing and turned to face the rag-tag bunch of mages behind me.

"We'll make camp here. Stand back and cover your eyes. Shrapnel damage would not be ideal right now" Or ever.

Whipping back around to face the trees at the far end of the clearing, I raised my arm, palm out, arm extended, elbow slightly bent to handle the recoil. Now_, Crush_. The tree bent at the first impact of my magic energy, then quickly snapped apart in a shower of twig, bark, and branches. I love my magic, and the science behind it. You see, the basics of Crush magic is a mixture of speed and sound. If you end up going fast enough you break this thing called the sound barrier. Now, the sound barrier is the speed at which sound becomes solid, touchable, _Impactable_. What Crush does is takes these sound waves and pushes them forward breaking, shattering, _crushing_ everything in it's path. A gasp escaped from the celestial wizard's small lips.

" What the hell was that?" It seems I startled the Re-quipter.

" Crush magic. I've only ever heard about it." Oooh I like the spirit! She speakes with the proper awe befiting one who has seen the wonders of Crush for the first time, unlike that bratty Re-quipter. Honestly who reacts to seeing the strength of sound by saying 'what the hell'? So uncultured...The re-equipper has quite a mouth on her too. Are her parents aware of this? I hope they are, so they can do something about it. Do people still wash children's mouths out with soap?

"Gather the wood, we will make a tent."

For the next two hours I snapped trees like twigs while the re-quipter gathered what I broke and the spirit tended to her master. That reminds me, I should proably give her the key I... acquired. Hey, don't look at me like that it was shiny! Anyway I called out the spirit bouned to the key once, took me almost all my magic energy - Note to self: don't try to use any magic other than your own unless you want to be completely exhausted for a week after. Yes, I believe he would be good for her. Once we had enough materials to built a decent sized tent, I reversed the magic iIhad used on the limbs, drawing my magic back to make a flawless shelter.

" Nighttime children, into the tent,let's go."

I shimmied into the farthest corner of the tent,looked back at the other girls who were standing there and raised an eyebrow.

" Well? Are you witing for a written invitation?"Actually I think I have some invitations in my back pocket if that's the issue, though I don't think any of them have come into the tent written on them... oh wait they're moving. The re-quipter, Val I think her name was, scrambled to get inside, while the spirit heaved her mistress up and carried her over. I heard a quiet protest from the bundle of bruises and broken bones.

"Nini, why are we moving?"

"We're going into the tent that Sylvanias and Valentina made."

"...kay."

I turned on my side and began to drift off to sleep, I was almost asleep when something behind me shifted. And kept shifting.

" Will you go to sleep?!"

"..." Finally quite. Thank Scylla, for a moment I thought I'd never get to-

Shift

"Okay, What's up!?"

" I can't sleep... will you sing to me?"

Well I'm impressed she hasn't fainted yet, what with all her injuries. I suppose..

" Ding dong, I know you can hear me.

Open up the door, I only wanna play a little.

Ding dong, you can't keep me waiting!

It's already too late for you to try and run away.

I see you through the window,

Our eyes are locked together

I can sense your horror

Though, I'd like to see it closer

Ding dong, here I come to find you.

Hurry up and run,

Let's play a little game and have fun!

Ding dong where is it you've gone to?

Do you think you've won?

Our game of Hide and Seek has just begun!

I hear your footsteps,

Thumping loudly through the hallways.

I can hear your sharp breaths.

You're not very good at hiding.

Just wait you can't hide from me! (I'm coming!)

Just wait you can't hide from me! (I'm coming!)

Just wait you can't hide from me! (I'm coming!)

Just wait you can't hide from me!

Knock knock I am at your door now.

I am coming in, no need for me to ask permission.

Knock knock I'm inside your room now.

Where is it you've hid?

Our game of Hide and Seek's about to end.

I'm coming closer,

Looking underneath your bed, but-

You're not here, I wonder..

could you be inside the closet?

Ding dong, I have found you!

Ding dong you were hiding here!(Now you're it!)

Ding dong, finally found you, dear! (Now you're it!)

Ding dong, looks like I have won!(Now you're it!)

Ding dong, pay the consequence"

When I looked back at the Celestial wizard, she was mercifully asleep.

"Good night my darlings, sleep tight."

**Val's P.O.V**

**I'm stuck her with crazy people! Kali protect me...**

* * *

Link to Hide and Seek

Sky's lullaby- watch?v=G-YNNJIe2Vk


	3. New Friends

_Chapter 3: New Friends_

_I woke up to the sound of my own shriek. "Not again," I whisper, "The same nightmare every night." As I look around, I notice that I'm in some kind of shelter made out of wood, and I'm all alone. "Okay, no need to panic, maybe some nice birdies carried me in here, but how could they make the tent?" I mumble to myself. "Well, Pumpkin, it wasn't birdies. It was those three nice girls: Valentina, Sylvanas, and of course Nini," Blaire, my exceed, stated. "Oh, alrighty Blairey, but if you don't mind my asking: where is everyone else?" I asked quickly. "Of course, you can ask little pumpkin! Nini is getting medical supplies, Valentina is looking for water, and Sylvanas is getting food," Blairey answered. "I want to help! Oh, please," I begged Blairey with an "absolutely- can't- say-no-to- sad- face" Nini had called it. "W-well, I shouldn't. You could get hurt worse if- "PLEASE! FOR ME?!" I interrupted. "Darling, you are awake! How do you feel?" Nini asked as she entered the tent. "Nini, I really just wanna help," I stated proudly. "First Blaire and I have to get you cleaned up, alright?" Nini said. "Okay! Then I'll help for sure!" "Yes, yes Darling." As Nini and Blaire cleaned my wounds, I tried but struggled to contain my laughter. "Hehe, stop tickling me!" I manage to get out between giggles. "And… All…Done!" Nini and Blaire say in sync. "Yay! Now, let's get to work!" I scream as I half hobble, half run out of the tent. While I stumble around doing whatever needs to be done, I bump into… Val! "Vallie Girl! I found you!" I scream in joy. "Vallie girl? Oh hell no, don't ever call me that!" Val demanded. Oh no, I upset her, and when people are upset with me I cry. Don't cry, don't cry, don't cr- and I'm crying. "S-sky?" she seems shocked and nervous, "Don't- don't cry!" Her arms flail in front of her face. "Okay, okay, you win! Y-you can call me that! J-just stop the tears!" She stutters in a panic, I wonder why. "Okay! Thanks Vallie girl! And did you call me Sky?" I inquired. She crosses her arms over her chest and turns away from me. "Yea, uh- it's an- um -nickname. Do you like it?" she asks. I think for a minute. I've never had a nickname. "I love it, Vallie!" I say as I wrap my arms around her and pull her into a hug. "Great, I love hugs," she mumbles sarcastically, but I didn't care. I got to hug my new friend, Vallie Girl! After our hugging session that I wanted to last for forever, we decided to walk back to "base camp." "There you two are!" Miss Sylvanas shouted. I'm not gonna lie, she scares me. "Hi everybody," I say trying and failing to start a conversation with the whole group. There was silence for a moment, and then Sylvanas' booming voice began, "You, Celestial Mage!" "I-it's Skyla, Miss Sylvanas," I said quietly, but she heard me! "Alright, Skyla then, will you join me for a walk?" Sylvanas asks, although it sounds more like an order. "Okie dokie Syllie!" I exclaim. "Syllie?" she asks in a curious, but terrifying voice. I didn't mean to say that, it just sorta slipped out. What do I do? What do I do? "I like it!" she shouts. "Like we care?" Val yells from inside our make-shift bedroom. "Why that little…" I hear Syllie whisper. She begins to walk toward the "cabin." "Oh, um Syllie!" I yell. Her head snaps around to me. "Yes, child?" "Didn't you want to go on a walk?" I say in an attempt to distract her. "Why, I certainly did! Let's go!" she demands. "Y-yes ma'am!" I call as I start after Sylvanas who is already ahead of me. We walk in silence until we reach a river. She walk toward the river and takes a seat near to it. I run to catch up and plant myself crisscross- applesauce beside her. It was very quiet, I wonder why? "Umm, thanks for singing to me last night!" I start, maybe she'll get a little more talkative. "Here," she says forcefully while handing me a key, a celestial key! "Syllie! Where did you find it, it's beautiful!" I ask kind of dazed. "And it's yours," she said calmer. Wait, mine? "What are you talking about? No, I can't take this key from you. That'd be stealing, and stealing is wrong." Although I really want it, I can't take it from her. It'd be rude and wrong to take it. "It's not stealing if I give it to you, and sadly, I can't use it." I take the key carefully and start dancing, "I have a new key, I have a new key, I have a new key! Yay!" Syllie giggled a little, "We should head back." "Okie dokie." When we get back, I immediately pull out my new key. "Open, gate of the demon crow!" I scream happily. A tall, lean man with dark hair and dark eyes appears. He's really scary looking. However, his darkness eerily compliments his fair skin. He wasn't a demon, or a crow; just- "He's a spirit, one hell of a spirit" Syllie says. "Hello there, I'm Skyla!" I introduced. "Hello Master, I'm Dante the Demon Crow- Nini?" "Dante?!" Dante and Nini know each other? "Nini, you know Dante?" "Yes, I do. Darling, meet my boyfriend, Dante," she said. What's a boyfriend? "Umm, what's a boyfriend?" I ask. "Well," Val starts, " There's not really such thing as a 'boyfriend'… it really boils down to who you like fucking around with, and one day you find someone that you LOVE fucking around with. You guys will stay together forever and ever!" Val exclaimed. "WE ARE NEVER LETTING YOU EXPLAIN ANYTHING TO HER EVER AGAIN!" Nini and Syllie deadpanned "Geeze," Vallie Girl whispered._

_"I've decided I'm going to Hargeon, and you three are coming with me," Syllie exclaimed. "Hey, I never agreed to that!" Vallie Girl shouted. "Um, Nini?" I asked, hoping she would understand the context. "We will be going with her, darling." "Oh, okay! What are we waiting for? Let's go!" I squeal in excitement. Dante speaks, " What are we waiting for, you ask? Well, it seems that we are waiting for Mistress Valentina to agree to come." I whimper and turn towards Val, "Please, Vallie Girl! It wouldn't be as fun without you!" She stares for a moment and then gives in, "Fine! Just stop it with those damn eyes!" _

_Soon after, Nini and Dante return to the spirit world. Blairey circles above us and Valentina and I walk with Miss Sylvanas. I begin to wonder what will happen next, and a thought crossed my mind. I hoped they wouldn't leave me, like she did._


	4. Let's Catch Up

In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore. A small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic; found in every home, bought and sold in every market place. For most, magic is merely a tool, but for some magic is an –

Hold on just a moment. This is OUR story. I believe we should play the Laxus Theme for intro music.

**Why Laxus? He doesn't seem like your type.**

You don't think strong, beautiful, chivalrous, gentlemen ARE MY TYPE?

**No! I don't!**

_Guys, quit fighting!_

She's right, we could bore the readers. We should get on with story.

**Fine, but this is not over. **

**( **Just listen as you read on: watch?v=22md7YCGsco** )**

So, let's catch up.

As you know, our lovely protagonists have just made their way to the city of Hargeon. The precious Skyla, the promiscuous Valentina, and the insane-ly beautiful Sylvanas arrived and created an independent guild that goes by the name of Fairy Ring. Unfortunately, work was scarce for the three mages. Sylvanas couldn't allow her new guildmates ( whom she sees as family ) to starve or be left out in the cold, so she asked around. It seemed that the easiest, and only way to make any money was to complete jobs. Alas, dark guilds aren't known for their generosity or kindness toward outsiders. Syl was barely making enough money to get by. From then on Syl promised to become strong, very strong. Valentina promised to sleep her way to the top, and Skyla promised to have a dress for every emotion she could feel specified to each person she felt them toward.

**_And I did!_**

We'll begin there, in the city of Hargeon. Valentina, you tell this one. You played the most important role.

**Oh, well, um… This guy was drugging chicks and bringing them on his ship. Not me, though, I'm not that dumb. Anyways, some pink-haired asshole wrecked the whole town. Seeing as we were one of the guilds in town that was close enough to be blamed, we left before the blame fell on us. ( my idea )**

We ended up deciding to travel to Clover town by taking a train. Of course it took us a while to get the money, so we didn't end up leaving until a week later. Transportation makes me sleepy so after grabbing an empty apartment for us I started nodding off onto Valentina's shoulder. My nap had been going wonderfully….until that sakura haired bastard launched a smarmy Eisenwald member onto my lap. 

We decided to follow this worse-than-Flash Century character to an island, an island rumored to be a home for demons. Oh boy, was I excited. Finally I could give Claude and Hannah a piece of my mind.  Unfortunately, I found nothing but a wasteland without demons.

_I found a pretty girl with a cute, giant mousey!_

**I found Lyon. * eyes water ***

**_Aww! Don't cry Vallie! _**

**Nini: Weren't you his childhood bully anways?**

***full on sobs***

**_*pats Val on back* It's alright Vallie girl. I understand._**


	5. Blue Steel Gajeel

Author's Note: Dear marvelous readers, We are so sorry for the hold up. We know, it takes us a million years to write one chapter, but this chapter is worth the wait. (WE HOPE) Anywho, whilst reading you will come across a few line breaks such as the one below. These signal a significant shift in time. We will only be playing through TWO time shifts. It goes back and forth between the two times. We will begin where we left off in the present time.

* * *

I was planning on taking a job with the Naked Mummy guild. I needed a safe place to stash the girls, so I took them to Phantom Lord again. I know, I know, I don't trust Jose either but I DO trust Gajeel and Juvia.

**Oh yeah! My homegirl! Juvi- Juves. AND MY BEST FRIEND! Gajeel's dick!**

_Gajeel-chan! Juve-chan!_

Quiet, you'll interrupt the story!

**Hey, this reminds me of the first time we ever went to Phantom Lord!**

* * *

**We got there, and I was more than hesitant to enter. There was no welcoming committee, Syl threw me through the door and I plopped down in front of a group of 4 people.**

* * *

"**Hello Everybody!"**

"GAJEEL! JUVIA! Watch over my girls. I'm going out on business with Naked Mummy for 2 weeks."

Juvia: Yes sir!

Gajeel: *hangs down from rafter* those losers? Whatever.

"**It's nice to see you too, Gajeel."**

Gajeel: Not you, those perverted monkies."

* * *

**I had to make sure that there was no way I'd be forgotten. I stood, brushed off my shoulders, and requipped into the sexiest thing in my inventory, so I thought. My stupid magic never works quite right. Instead, I stood in front of them with my dominatrix armor equipped. I played it off though. My whip made a crack and I grabbed Sky's hand. We made our way to the bar. A woman with blue hair scurries to where Sky and I sat.**

Juvia: "Welcome to Phantom! I'm Juvia. That's Gajeel * points to guy hanging *

* * *

"_Gajeel! *waves* Juvia! *tackles in hug* I've missed you guys so much!"_

* * *

"**Syl, can't you trust me enough to leave me ALONE with Skyla."**

*grunt* "Obviously not! After last time…"

"**It was one time! I didn't mean to leave her alone at the bar… I just forgot about her… Okay, I see your point."**

**Their guild master made his way down the staircase to greet us. I knew exactly how I was gonna leave my mark. I had to sleep with the guild master.**

Jose: " Welcome to Phantom Lord, ladies."

" _Oh! Hello! You must be the guild master! I'm Skyla and this is Val."_

"**It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."**

Jose: "The pleasure," **he kisses Skyla's hand, **"Is all mine," **he kisses mine.**

**His eyes meet mine, and he looks as if he's falling deep into my green orbs. I just want to fuck him, but I'll play the part of lovestruck if it gets me in his pants.**

*severs connection* " You are in charge of my girls. Take care of them. And Jose… I am pinky-promising that if my girls have ANY complaints, I will hold you accountable. Do you really want to be on my bad side?"

Jose: " Trust me, your girls are in very good, capable hands," **he says as he looks me up and down. I smirk. This was gonna be a lot easier than I expected.**

* * *

Jose: "Hello, ladies."

"**Oh. Fuck. Gajeel! Hide me! Fucking. Hide. Me."**

Gajeel: "Get behind me so he doesn't see you."

"**It's a little late for that! Just, I don't know… pretend that you need me to do something for you!"**

Gajeel: " Got it."

Jose: " What brings you to Phantom Lord?"

Juvia: " Sylvanas would like us to-"

Gajeel: " Val, can you um… help me… over here… in the bathroom."

***facepalm* "Sure… I can help you in the bathroom. That makes sense."**

Gajeel: " You think he bought it?"

" **You idiot." *hits back of head***

* * *

**IN JOSE'S ROOM**

Jose: "Oh, my black-haired beauty. Come closer to me."

"**Whatever pleases you, sir." Oh, this is gonna be good.**

Jose: "I was just wondering if you'd like to have a little fun with me." **He pulls me into his lap. I shriek in excitement.**

"**I'd love to."**

Jose: *hums* "Let's play." **He rolls me onto my back. Each layer of clothing is carefully removed from my body.**

"**Your hands are very capable," I squeal.**

Jose: *removes own clothing* "Now, I'd like to try something extra special with you."

**I feel his weight on me. He climbs until his manhood is angled with my mouth, but then he does something much worse. He moves slightly forward. A swift hint of ass hits my mouth. I push him off.**

"**What the hell? What are you doing? Please tell me that was a fucking accident."**

Jose: "Whatever pleases me, right?"

"**Ohhhh. Oh no. Holy shit. Oh balls. You're into that ass-play stuff. Nope. No. No thanks. I'm out. Bye." I begin to pull my shirt over my head.**

Jose: "Wait! I'll pay you."

"**Do I look like a whore to you?"**

Jose: "Well, uh, yes…"

"**How much?"**

Jose: "There is no limit. I will pay you as much as you'd like."

"**A million jewel." **

Jose: "A million?!"

"**No, you're right, two million."**

Jose: "Two million?!"

"**Actually, how about three?"**

Jose: "Fine! Fine! Just don't go any higher. Please. I'll be broke."

"**Okay, but you pay upfront."**

Jose: "Sure. I'll go get it."

^ **( this part is nasty so we'll just skip it )**

**I walk down to where the rest of the guild sits, utterly disturbed. I sit at the bar for a few moments before I feel myself about to vomit and/or cry. When I stand, my feet begin to fail me. I stumble toward the edge of the room where Gajeel sits. Vomit spews all over his table. **

Gajeel: "What the hell? Who do you think you are? You don't just come over and puke on a man's-"

**He's cut off by my tears. I turn toward him as the tears begin to fall. He stutters for a while before speaking again.**

Gajeel: "Hey, man, are you alright?"

**I shake my head no and fall into his arms. **

Gajeel: "Woah- uh- There, there? It's going to be okay."

**I sob into his shirt. He picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. **

Gajeel: "Does anyone know what in the hell I'm supposed to do with this?"

* * *

"_Blue is really your color Gajeel! It brings out your pretty, red eyes."_

Gajeel: "Skyla, we've been over this. I really prefer darker colors. They're cooler."

"_You're so emo, Soul- I mean- Gajeel."_

Gajeel: "Fine! Go ahead. It's not like I'll win the argument in the end anyways."

"_Yay! Light blue for everyone! I'll go get my paints."_

"**You're such a pushover."**

Gajeel: "Shut up! Am not!"

"**Are to!"**

Gajeel: "Am not!"

"**ARE TO!"**

Gajeel: "AM NOT!"

"**ARRREEEE TO!"**

Gajeel: "SKYLA! VAL WANTS TO BE PRETTY IN BLUE TOO!"

"_OKAY! I'll get more paint for you both!"_

"**Damn you, Gajeel's dick."**

"_Gajeel, do you remember the first time we met?"_

Gajeel: "No, I don't."

"_OH! I'll tell you, then."_

* * *

_Okay, Val left me. I'm all alone. WWSD? What Would Syl Do? I need to find the scariest guy in the joint and befriend him. I make my way to the corner where the scary guy, Gajeel, is sitting. I pull my paints out._

_" No, no, no. This won't do," I mumble as I paint the dark walls light blue. My paint reaches every inch, every small crevice, even Gajeel's light blue._

Gajeel: " What the hell? Who do think you are? You don't just come over to a man's-"

_Oh, no. He's angry! He won't stop yelling. A tear runs down my cheek. _

Gajeel: "Oh, shit- Are you- Are you crying?" _He asks with a horrible look._

_I sniffle and wipe a tear from my eye. _

Gajeel: "I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry!"

**(**Elfman: "Defeated by the power of womanly tears! He's a real man."

"No, defeated by the power of Skyla's tears—Wait, when did you get here?")

* * *

_ "Yep, that's how we met. I'll never forget."_

Gajeel: "Is that really how we met?"

_"Uh-huh. Now we're besties! Crazy, I knew even then that blue would look good on you. Well, blue looks good on everyone."_

**"Especially you, Gajeel!"**

Gajeel: "I think you should give Val a little more on the top, Sky."

**"Ass."**

Gajeel: "Bitch."

**"You know! I'm 'bout tired of that word!" *punches in gut***

Gajeel: "Ah! Whatdya do that for?''

**"I don't like to be called that word."**

_"Quit fighting and sit still! I'm getting paint everywhere."\_

**"Gajeel, do you remember the first time we met?"**

Gajeel; "Wasn't it when you puked all over my table?"

**"I meant, the first time your dick and I met."**

Gajeel: "No, why would I remember that?"

**"Gajeel's dick would remember, he's a good friend. But since you're not a good friend let me jog your memory."**

* * *

**I can't believe I just did that. I'm mean the motto I follow is to sleep my way to the top, but I should've left. I saw... I touched... I tasted... Okay. I need some sort of distraction. What about that Gajeel guy? Maybe he can help me forget all about Jose and his fetish. He's alrightish looking. I plan to totally wow Gajeel with my good looks and personality. Once I get to the table, I can't hold back my disgust for what just happened to me…**

Gajeel: "What the hell? Who do you think you are? You don't just come over and puke on a man's-"

**He's cut off by my tears. I turn toward him as the tears begin to fall. He stutters for a while before speaking again.**

Gajeel: "Hey, man, are you alright?"

**I shake my head no and fall into his arms. **

Gajeel: "Woah- uh- There, there? It's going to be okay."

**I sob into his shirt. He picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. **

Gajeel: "Does anyone know what in the hell I'm supposed to do with this?"

_"I do"_

Gajeel: "I don't have time for your games kid."

_"Games... I haven't played a game here yet."_

Gajeel: "You painted me blue!"

"_That wasn't a game that was a makeover that needed to happen. Extreme Makeover Gajeel Edition!"_

Gajeel: "Okay, whatever. Do ya know how to fix her or not?"

_"Well I do, but it seems like you don't want my help."_

Gajeel: "I don't care what you do as long as long as she stops crying."

_"Then I'm gonna need 40 CCs of sparkling juice, STAT! Go, Gajeel, go!"_

_*dramatic action music plays*_

Gajeel: "Okay, okay! I'm going." *lays Val in front of Skyla*

_"It's gonna be okay Vallie! Help is on the way!"_

***sobs* "O-okay."**

Gajeel: "Alright, 40 CCs of sparkling red juice."

_"Damn it, Gajeel! She likes the white kind!"_

***sobs louder***

_"Look what you've done!"_

Gajeel: "I-I'm sorry! I didn't know!"

_"Do I have to do everything myself? Juvi-chan, I need 40 CCs of WHITE sparkling juice!"_

Juvia: " *frantic* Um, we don't have any left!"

***rolls into ball* *sobs even louder***

_"That's it! Desperate times call for desperate measures! Gajeel... you'll have to *mumbles*."_

Gajeel: " No! She just threw up. I'm not gonna do that. Sorry. That's disgusting."

_"You heard me?"_

Gajeel: " It's a dragon-slayer thing."

_"Oh... Well, what? Am I supposed to do it?_

Juvia: " Wait, what did she say? "

Gajeel: " I don't care who does it, just not me."

***grabs Gajeel's leg* "Please. It's the only way I'll feel better."**

Juvia: "What's the only way she'll feel better?!"

_"You have to, Gajeel. For me. *tear falls*"_

Gajeel: "Oh, no. Not the fuckin' eyes. Stop it. Right now, stop. Fine! I'll do it!"

**_"Yay!"_**

Juvia: "DO WHAT?!"

Gajeel: " I have to fuck this... hot mess."

Juvia: " *blush* Wh-what?"

**"Carry me!"**

Gajeel: "Oy. *bends down* Climb on."

**"Yay!"**

_"Thank you, Gajeel! You're the best!"_

Gajeel: " *grunts* Whatever."

Juvia: "*still blushing* Are they really going to..."

_"Oh, I don't know what they're gonna do. I just know that it always cheers Vallie up!"_

* * *

Gajeel: "*blush*Oh- uh- yeah. I remember."

**"Is that a blush I see through that pretty blue paint?"**

Gajeel: "No! What? Shut up. It's... blood."

**"Liar, liar, pants on fire."**

_"Vallie and Gajeel sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_

**"Shut up!"**

Gajeel: "Yeah, it was a person helping out another person. Nothing more."

_" You mean, a friend helping out another friend?"_

**"No! We aren't friends!"**

Gajeel: " Nope. Not friends. We aren't friends."

_"Best friends?"_

**"Nope. We are just... people who know each other."**

_"Hmm... so you guys have a special relationship?"_

Gajeel: "No."

**"Just acquaintances."**

_"I've got it! Piercings Buddies!"_

***smirk***

Gajeel: *smirk* "Works for me."

**"I like it."**

_"Then it's settled! You guys are piercings buddies. And I am... finished with your makeovers!"_

Gajeel: "MY PIERCINGS!" **"MY PIERCINGS!"**

**"What's wrong with your- Oh! They look like mine!" **

Gajeel:" THEY"RE BLUE!"

_"Blue Steel Gajeel!"_

Gajeel: "Take it off!"

_"*tear* Y-you don't like it?"_

Gajeel: "N-no! I love it!"

* * *

**UPSTAIRS**

**"Ow! What are you trying to do, kill me?"**

Gajeel: "I'm trying to do what I was asked."

**"Well then why... Holy dick!"**

Gajeel: "What?"

**"How is that even possible?! Dude! That's fucking impressive."**

Gajeel: "Oh, uh... Thanks?"

**"Be careful, though. I mean... I don't want to get ripped in half or anything."**

Gajeel:"*chuckles* No promises."

**"*rolls on top* Then I'll have to force you. *pins Gajeel's arms*"**

**DOWNSTAIRS**

"Girls! I'm back!"

_"Hi Syllie! Thank goodness you're back! Vallie had a total breakdown, and Jose showed his butt or something. Plus! Gajeel tried to give Vallie-girl the red juice, instead of white. AND I RAN OUT OF SWEET TEA!"_

" Oh. I'll have to speak with Jose and Gajeel then. GAJEEL!"

**UPSTAIRS**

Gajeel: "Did you hear that?"

**"Sorry. I tend to be kinda loud."**

Gajeel: "Not you. I think Syl's back."

**DOWNSTAIRS**

"GAJEEL! You have 10 seconds before I come up there."

**UPSTAIRS**

Gajeel: "Where the fuck are my pants?!"

**"*pulls shirt over head* Right here!"**

Gajeel: "Thank you!"

**"No, thank you."**

Gajeel: *smirk* *pulls pants on*

**"Can we make this a regular thing?"**

Gajeel: "Get back to you on that one?"

**"Fine. But you better have a good, *slinks to Gajeel* *one hand on his chest* solid answer."**

Gajeel: *leans in for a kiss*

**DOWNSTAIRS**

" 4, 3, 2..."

Gajeel: "Hello Sylvanas! Welcome back!"

"You took your sweet time."

Gajeel: "Sorry... I was-uh a little caught up in something."

***laughs***

"You mean to say 'in someone.'"

Gajeel: "What can I say? I'm good with the ladies."

***laughs harder***

"No. Everyone's good with that slut."

**"Hey! Not cool! I prefer 'tramp' or 'minx'"**

" You prefer 8 inches or more!"

**" I'm perfectly fine with a regular 6 inch!"**

" Which proves my first point, slut."

**"At least guys will have sex with me!"**

"Men tremble when they see me!"

**"Yeah! In fear!"**

"SLUT!"

**"DEMON!"**

"YOU ACT LIKE THAT'S AN INSULT!"

**" WELL IT'S NOT A COMPLIMENT!"**

_"Stop... fighting... *tear*"_

**"WE'RE SORRY! ARE YOU OKAY?"**

_"All better!"_

**"That was all your fault!"**

"If you hadn't slept with Gajeel, we wouldn't have even had that argument."

**"Then it's his fault!"**

Gajeel: "What?! What did I do?"

* * *

_FINISHED! _**We did it!** We finished another chapter and I am so proud. _If you liked it, comment._ _If you loved it, follow._ **If you want more, favorite.** If you feel all of those things, do a little dance.


	6. So I Threw Jellal Off A Tower

_On our way back from Phantom Lord we passed a big tower. I saw a girl who was FLYING! Or maybe she was falling. Either way, that boy with the pink hair caught her. I SHIP IT! Syllie and Vallie don't believe me…_

**I promise that there was no girl who fell from the tower. I would've seen it.**

_No, you're wrong. A blonde girl flew off the top of the tower into the boy's arms._

Okay, okay. The boy caught her. Can we move on?

**_Sure._**

Sky, why don't you tell the next one too.

_Okay! We wound up in a town called Magnolia. Vallie and I walked into one of the local restaurants. (_** she means bar**_) We saw the blonde from the tower slap a cute guy. I skipped over while Val ordered some sweet tea. ( _**gin and tonic **_) I asked him if he was okay and Val suddenly became interested in what happened. (_** rebound sex **_) I continued to follow him into a park an few days later. He told a sad, sad story at my momma's grave to the blonde girl. I cried one tear, and my good friend Star- chan (_ The Celestial Spirit King_) appeared. Syllie and Vallie said it was time to go, so we left before I could say hi. _

You see, everyone believes that Lucy Heartfilia was the one who brought the king and saved the famed Leo's life. In reality, Skyla's tears have some kind of magic that even I don't understand, and the king came to find out what was wrong with Karen's daughter. Skyla was the true hero, but for plot-line purposes we will pretend that Lucy was the one who brought him back. No Celestial Wizard actually has the strength to summon him without his permission or the breaking of a key.

**Now we're at a resort. Skyla seemed very passionate about making sure that the blonde girl we now know as Lucy and the pink-haired asshole we now know as Natsu got together. They went to the resort with a few other people that I particularly appreciate. A one Titania, Miss Erza Scarlet, THE QUEEN OF REQUIP! Juvie Juves and Let's not forget the hottest of them all , or the coolest, Gray Fullbuster. A one-night stand that left me wanting more. **

That's enough out of you, slut.

**Look who's talking! **

Why don't you take the cork out of your eye before pointing out the splinter in mine!

_*tear* S-stop fighting._

**We're so sorry! We didn't mean to! Are you alright?**

_I'm fine now!_

***sigh of relief***

I left Skyla and Valentina at the Akane Beach resort as I went on a job in Caelum. And while I know that was a bad idea, in my defense I heard that Tartarus was in the area and that if push came to shove I could trust Jackal at the very least to attempt to reign in Valentina. If that didn't work, Kyôka and Seilah could lock themselves in a bedroom with Val and go nuts, while Tempester plays with Skyla. And all of them know very well that when I come back and either has a single scratch *looks at Val*that they did not want, heads will roll.

* * *

I can not BELIEVE that the International Divine Dragon Alliance called me to take care of Acnologia. Really, couldn't they have called Davros? Or a raiding party? I hear they take down dragons every couple days, so what if they respawn every time the party leaves? I was so put out by their idiocy that I just left. Honestly some people have no respect for a warlord, it would take me an hour to defeat him AT MOST. Phenomenal cosmic powers without the itty bitty living space here-aaanyway-it took me about two days to get back to the resort. On my way back to Akane I passed an Etherion Tower. It was the perfect shade of light blue to make a good gift for Skyla, unfortunately I couldn't move the entire tower as it was melting due to the excess energy trapped inside, but I did manage to get enough to make a pair of earrings! As I was collecting the warping gems, I saw a man failing from the top of the tower, as he passed by I grabbed his ankle.

" Skyla would like the hair, Val would like the body. But I'm looking for something a little more long lasting and a little less manipulated. Goodbye"

I flung him away from me and further down into the collapsing structure. Besides, he looks quite a bit like Siegrain and Val already fucked him.

Page **7** of **7**


	7. Love Rival

Miss Fairy Tail Contest

_"I cannot wait to be in a beauty pageant!" _**Skyla screamed as we packed for the trip home from the resort. **

"I'm going shopping," **Syl claimed. **

**Recently, I'd been out and about. I happened to find out that there was some kind of contest in the town of Magnolia. I didn't even tune in to the conversation until I heard about the reward. **

**"500,000 Jewel?!" I screamed as my most contemporary... partner, Warren Something or Other, went on and on about his friend hosting the competition and all the new additions to the guild making this year a tough choice.**

_"But Syllie! You have to compete with us! You're the most beautiful of us all!"_

"Although that is flattering, my answer remains no, and I'm going shopping!"

**"What the hell are you even going shopping for?"**

"Maybe I was going to buy you new armor, but that foul mouth of yours is getting you nothing."

**"Bitch..." I mumble under my breath.**

"I heard that! Now you're definitely not getting anything. Especially not the new sword we saw in the Royal City."

**"Aw, come on Syl! That sword would be perfect for my new Hakai Shimasu armor! ****Sky use your eyes." I stare lovingly at Sky. **

_"Vallie, I use my eyes for good, not evil."_

**I groan and roll off of the bed that I was sitting on in a tantrum-like manor. Then I remember that I was actually needing to go out with Sky for a new outfit and makeup. To get on Syl's nerves, I was going to pester her into coming with us.**

**"Oh, Sky and I need to go to the store as well."**

_"We do?"_

**"Yeah, we do. We needed to get you a new dress for the competition."**

"Well, you're not coming with me. I want no part in this glorified dog-show."

**"Fine, we'll just go on our own. Come on Sky, we'll take the Madō Nirin."**

**For those of you that don't know, a Madō Nirin is also known as a Magic Motorcycle. They're dangerous, but I talked Syl into letting me get one. Syl, however, did set a few guidelines. One of these guidelines was, "**Skyla is NEVER allowed to even touch it. I wouldn't want her to get hurt."

"Oh no you don't."

**"Oh yes I do."**

"Everybody, pile into the Madō Yonrin. Apparently, Val is too reckless to be left alone with Skyla. I will take you shopping with me, but I will NOT be apart of any dress/shoe/makeup/hair product buying."

**Okay, a Madō Yonrin is like the opposite of a ****Madō Nirin. It's very safe, and family-friendly. We got one because Syl refuses to use public transportation after the time that some guy got thrown into her lap while we were on a train.**

_"Yay! Syllie's going with us."_

**"Yeah, it's gonna be great!" I say with a chuckle. **

**We climb in and Syl begins to hook herself up, making her the driver.**

**"Excuse me, but I want to drive."**

"What did I just say about your recklessness?"

**"You and I both know I'm a better driver than you are."**

"Liar. I'm a much more sophisticated, mature driver."

**"What does being sophisticated and mature have to do with driving?"**

"If you were a good driver, you would know!"

**"Says the one who is always at least 30 miles over the speed limit!"**

"I have things to do and people to see."

**"Don't you mean, people to do and things to see?"**

_"Why *sniffles* do you guys *sniffles* always fight?" _**My heart begins to break. I've hurt her feelings. There is nothing I can do to stop myself. I throw myself into her arms, as does Syl. We hug her tight and simultaneously speak. **

**"We're sorry! It'll never happen again!"**

_"Okie Dokie!" _

**We all know that it's bs. Neither of us can go too long without insulting one another. It's like our life-force, but this promise will usually ensure that we aren't at each other's throats for at least thirty minutes. I've taken this time that we've been arguing to hook myself up. I put the car into gear slowly so that Syl might not notice. I turn away from them quickly and start driving. The accelerate pedal is really getting a workout. I go 0-60 in 3.5. Hoping that Syl's not too pissed, I turn back to look at them. They're hair is blown back and their faces are completely distraught. **

"Bitch! BITCH! BITCHHHHHHHHH! Stop. The. Car."

_"Valentina, slow down! You're gonna kill us!"_

**Nobody can call me a bitch and get away with it. I**** speed up ever so slightly, and I feel a hand on my shoulder. When I look down, I see the Fairy Ring guild mark. Shit. It's Syl. I'm thrown from my seat.**

"I said, Stop! The! Car! Since you obviously can't follow simple instruction, I'll do it myself."

**The car stops abruptly and I slide into a seat. That's the last thing I remember before waking up to see an unending darkness ahead of me.**

**"This must be hell. Here I am, Satan. Take me."**

_"This isn't hell, Vallie-girl."_

**"Skyla? What are you doing in hell?"**

**I try to move to see her face, but I'm being held down. I notice ropes that bind me to something. I can't quite tell what. Then I feel the wind and hear the wheels. I'm strapped to the roof of the car.**

**"Let me down!" I scream.**

_"Sorry, Vallie, Syl says you have to stay up there until you learn to have respect for her, but while we were in the store I got you some stuff!" _**She screams, the wind making it hard for her to talk to me.**

**"Oh, great. Just great. Now, let me DOWN!"**

_"What? I can't understand what you're saying!"_

**"LET ME DOWN!"**

_"A crown? No, I didn't know you wanted a crown. Sorry."_

**"NOT A CROWN, LET ME DOWN!"**

_"Oh! Hold on, I'll ask Syllie again. Stay there."_

**"Yeah, like I'd want to be anywhere else right now."**

**Sky stays gone for longer than I'd expected. I feel a wave of motion sickness hit me. Syl's head pops out of the window.**

"Have you learned to respect me?"

**"Wha- who's driving?"**

"ME! Now have you learned to respect me?"

**"How in the hell are you driving if you're talking to me?"**

"You underestimate my power? Well, I guess you haven't learned."

**Her head goes back in the vehicle. I groan. Then Sky's head reappears. **

_"Sorry Vallie, we're almost there. The ride won't be much longer."_

**I groan again.**

**"Wait, where are we going?"**

**You see, it had been maybe noon when we went out shopping. I couldn't have been out that long, and shopping couldn't have taken that long. We must have been driving for a while.**

_"Oh! You know that competition that we're in?"_

**"Are we going to Magnolia?"**

_"Yep, Syllie wanted an early start. She said there'd be a lot of people. Something about a parade and she didn't want us getting trampled by battling fairies."_

**I decide to just disregard what she said about battling fairies. Must have been either some of the insane nonsense Syl spouts or the wind twisting Sky's words.**

**"Okay then, did you pack for me?"**

_"Syllie packed you a bag."_

**"A BAG? JUST ONE?"**

**As a re-equip mage, my clothes are very important. There's no such thing as traveling light. I always pack all of the outfits I could possibly need while I'm away. I suppose I could just put them in my inventory, but I have to keep an eye on every article of clothing at once. They're too important to lose.**

"Yes, one. You overpack!"

**"You lie! I pack appropriately based on the event, and since when are you the Packing Police? I can pack as much as I see fit."**

"No, we need space too! You take up too much of that."

**"I do not!"**

"You do to!"

**"Oh, if I could use my hands right now you'd be in real danger."**

" I can use mine which means you should watch your mouth before you become a piece of oblivion."

**"Let me down from here so I can fight you for real!"**

_"Please stop fighting!"_

**Syl and I both shut up.**

**The rest of the ride is cold and dreary. I lie and have nothing to do but ponder the events to come. I can't help but wonder who I'll be up against or if we can even compete. I didn't ask whats-his-nuts. What if all of the girls are super hot? What if that chick that's always doing photo-shoots with Sky is there? She's pretty hot. Ow, why do my arms and legs burn. I look to see what's causing the irritation. My arms and legs seem to have rope burn. I wiggle around to try and find a more comfortable position under the bindings. The car stops suddenly and I feel the rope coming loose.**

**"Sh-HITTTT!" I scream as tumble to the ground. The motion sickness hits me all at once and I puke all over the ground.**

_"Vallie! Are you alright?"_

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha."

**"You did that on purpose!"**

"Yeah, and it was hilarious," **she wipes a tear from her eye, **"You almost had me on the ground with you because I was laughing so hard."

_"Aw, Syllie look! She has marks! You hurt her; you said you wouldn't hurt her."_

"Wait? Is she seriously hurt? I didn't mean to do that."

**"Depends on whether you call rope burn, vomit, and a sprained ankle, I'm guessing, serious."**

"Oh, you've been through worse. Walk it off."

_"Oh, Syllie! She could be really hurt!"_

**"Yeah, Syl, I could be really hurt," I say mockingly before grabbing my ONE bag and changing into something less puke-covered.**

_"Here, Open Gate of the Demon Crow, Denabe!"_

**Dante appears quickly and bows to Skyla. **

"At your service, Princess. What can I do for you?" **he says.**

_"Could you carry Vallie?" _**Skyla whips her head around to glare at Syl,** _"She hurt herself pretty bad." _

"As you wish, Darling. Mistress Valentina, climb on."

**I smirk at Syl and climb onto his back. He grips my thighs and carries me to the building ahead of us. It's a large, almost castle-like structure. Skyla gasps.**

_"How beautiful! This is where we're competing at?"_

"Yep, the Fairy Tail guild. This is the place."

**"Holy fuck. It's huge."**

_"Stop cussing, Vallie."_

"Fucks are not holy, but you are correct. It's bigger than I remember."

**"You've been here before?"**

"I've passed through the town before, and I saw it."

_"I wonder why they remodeled?"_

"Probably because of that stupid metal-head."

**"Gajeel? I don't think he'd be the reason they had to create a bigger guild hall. I mean, his dick is big, but that's a little too much credit," I say to peeve Syl.**

"Except for the fact that he destroyed the previous guild hall."

**Sky and I's faces are utterly shocked. **

"What? You seem shocked that he would use brute force to destroy a rival guild."

_"Gajeel-chan would never..!"_

**Syl ignores her and walks into the guild, and Skyla runs to to catch up to her. Dante and I enter behind them. The people are, to say the least, confused. Everyone watches perplexed as we make our way through the gate. I notice a few familiar faces: Pink-haired asshole, Blondie, Titania, One-Night-Stand... My heart starts racing. I hop off of Dante's back, not wanting to look like an idiot in front of hi- I mean the whole guild. Gotta leave a good impression on these people. I need their votes if I want this reward. **

"Excuse me, where is your guild master?"

**I feel a pair of arms wrap around my neck before I hit the ground.**

**"What the hell? GET OFF OF ME!" I re-equip just my weapon. I now hold a dagger to the person's neck.**

"Go ahead, Juvia's body is made of water. You will do no harm that way, but you must pay! Love-rival!" **Juvia screams at me, while she continues to strangle me.**

**"Huh? Love-rival? Juvia, it's Val, get off!" I say in very small voice that grows smaller as I lose air.**

**Her weight is removed from my body and her hands are removed from my neck. **

"Juvia! Calm down! You're gonna kill her," **I hear come from a familiar voice. I look up and Gajeel's holding back a pissed Juvia.**

**"T-thank you," I say as I rub my throat.**

"No big-deal. It happens. Gray, hold your pest. She's going crazy again." **Gajeel chucks Juvia into my one-night-stand's lap. I feel a pang of jealousy. Gajeel's hand reaches down to me, and I slap it away. I already look totally uncool. I shouldn't make it worse.**

**"I'll handle myself, thanks." When I manage to get to my feet, Sky is immediately at my side.**

_"Vallie! Are you okay? I can't believe she just attacked you out of nowhere!" _**Sky pats my shoulder lovingly.**

**I stand quietly for about two seconds before I absolutely have to retaliate. I lunge at Juvia, who sits in Gray's lap. I pin her to to the ground and re-equip into my Doku armor (poison.)**

**"Water's not gonna save you now!" I yell before thrusting my sword at her head. I'm stopped by a cold hand on the back of my shirt. The hand lifts me off of Juvia with ease. I kick and punch, trying to escape the person's grasp.**

"Struggle all you want, you're not getting anywhere," **comes a sultry voice that I vaguely recognize. My heart starts pounding against my chest again. I turn my head. It is him. A blush erupts on my face because I feel my armor slowly slipping off of my skin.**

"Gajeel! LET ME GO! She deserves death! She slept with Gray-sama!" **Juvia yells. My blush becomes 10x brighter and Gray starts stuttering behind me.**

"W-what? What kind of accusation is that? And why are you so mad?" **Gray questions Juvia. My blush gets even brighter because his grip gets tighter and my armor slips a little more,**

**"Let go of me!" I scream at Gray, hoping to still sound cool.**

"He's not gonna let you go. You tried to kill his girl," **Gajeel says sounding a little annoyed at Gray himself. I feel bubbling rage.**

"Wha- she's not m-" **Gray starts, but he's cut off by my leg wrapping around his arm. I use my leverage to pull myself close to his head, then I push back. He falls, and my pussy lands on his face.**

**My anger at Juvia is not subsiding, so I sit there for a while. I even lean forward and rest my elbows on his hipbones. Leaving my face dangerously close to his crotch. He keeps squirming, so I decide to speak a few words of reassurance.**

**"Oh, what's wrong, Gray? You loved this before," I say, eyes locked on Juvia who's being held back by Gajeel. **

"You're going to DIE!" **Juvia screams. **

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" **comes a booming voice. Gray grabs my hips and chucks me over his shoulder. Gajeel does the same with Juvia. Sylvanas calmly removes her face from her palm and walks over to the man who just yelled. **

" Hi, I'm Sylvanas, that's Skyla," 

_"Hiya!" _**Sky says to the man.**

"And that," **she points to me,** "is Valentina."

**"Gray, turn so I can say hi!" He turns. "Hey," I mumble and give a slight wave.**

"I apologize for the idiocy of my guildmate."

**"I was ATTACKED!"**

"Shut up!" **Syl says in a sing-songy voice. **"Anyways, we were in the area and heard about a competition. It piqued my comrades' interest."

"You're here for the Miss Fairy Tail Competition?" **The man asks.**

_"Yes! That's what it's called! We are very excited and honored to have been invited!"_

**I slap my hand over my face. We weren't exactly invited. I kind of invited myself, but I have to cover for myself somehow.**

**"Yes, Gajeel, we are very thankful that you invited us!" I say giving him 'the look.' Gajeel looks at me strangely before he clears his throat.**

"Uh, ya, Gramps, I invited my dear friends of the Fairy Ring guild to join us for the Harvest Festival," **he says, staring at me the entire time.**

"Oh, of course, Gajeel invited the weirdos," **I hear.**

**"Alright, who said that?" Gajeel and I say at the same time.**

"It doesn't matter who said it! We are so sorry to bother you. We will ask nothing of you, but we've traveled quite a way to come visit our dear friend Gajeel. We will only need a bed to sleep in and that's all."

**"And a chance to be in the competition," I say. "Put me down wouldja?"**

"Val, now is not the time to be asking a favor,"** she says, giving me 'the look.' I disregard her.**

**"Look, we did come a long way. We would like a chance to actually be apart of the whole thing."**

" I said that NOW is not the TIME, and I meant it."

**I shut my mouth, that's all I had to say. **

_"Aww, but Syllie that's the whole reason we came."_

"But now is NOT the time to ask for favors, it's easier to ask for forgiveness anyway. Speaking of asking for forgiveness..."

_"I didn't do anything wrong, though, Syllie."_

"That was not directed to you, it was directed at HER." **She stares at me. **

**"Like I said, I was ATTACKED!"**

**A guy with blonde hair,spiked headphones, and an odd lightning-shaped scar screams at the master who is pondering my request.**

"You're not actually considering letting them compete are you?!" **he yells angrily.**

"Laxus, I haven't decided anything." **The master says. **

"You guys need to leave. We don't want you here, despite what metal-head says. This is our guild, we don't want you intruding and causing chaos." **The blonde man says.**

"We will leave, now. We are sorr-" 

"LAXUS! That is NOT your place! You cause more chaos than these women have. You will know your place damn it!" **The angry little man screams, becoming not-so-little. The man with the lightning scar scoffs and looks away from the master. The small man returns to his small size.**

"Ladies, I do apologize for my grandson's outburst. Welcome to Fairy Tail, we are no strangers to chaos. Please, let us offer you hospitality. A room, a meal, perhaps?"

_"That would be fantastic!" _**"Thank you, sir." **"We appreciate your kindness in spite of our unannouncedness."


End file.
